Chibified!
by Zany Enchantress
Summary: Goten is sick of being nagged at all the time. He makes a wish to change that but it backfires and all the adults start to act like little kids. Now Goten, Trunks, Bra, and Marron have to baby sit there bratty parents. (while pan has fun with hers)
1. NAG NAG NAG BLAH BLAH BLAH

Disclaimer: I don't own anything db/dbz/dbgt related

Chapter 1: Nag NAG NAG BLAH BLAH BLAH

BRING! BRING! BRING!

Goten sat up on the bed and turned off the annoying alarm clock. He got out of bed and headed to the shower. Another day of school with annoying teachers nagging him to death and talking about who knows what. 

Once he was all dressed and ready he walked down stairs, the smell of pancakes leading him right to the kitchen. He walked in and to his surprise his brother and family was there too. 

"What brings you guys here?" he asked scooping up his three-year niece, Pan, out of her high chair.

"Mom invited us over." Gohan said not looking up from his newspaper, and taking another bite of his breakfast.

"That's cool." Goten said grabbing as many pancakes as he could before Chi Chi stopped him.

"Goten! Where are your manners!? You're sixteen now! I think you should now… blah blah blah, nag, nag, nag blah blah blah." Everything his mother had been rambling on about for the last fifteen minutes went straight to his head.

"Are you listening to me!?"

"I have to go now. Bye." One good thing about school was that he got away from his mothers constant nagging.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^***************$^&@%&#%^%^&*
    
    For once Goten was on time for class.

"Where have you been Mr. Son! You are .00000000000000000000002 seconds late!" Goten cringed Mr. Teacherlady was such an ass.

"That's not far!"

"This is the third time this week you have been late! This calls for a detention!"

"But…!"

"No buts! You need to learn to be responsible! Blah blah blah nag nag nag blah blah blah."

Mr. Teacherlady went on for about half the period about being responsible but of course it went straight through Goten's head. 

After much thinking, or as much thinking as Goten did, he finally decided to do something about this. He decided he was going to make a little change on how the adults acted.

$%^%&^&%*%*&*&^*$((*($%
    
    It was late on Saturday. Goten decided to use his day off to finally change the way adults treated him and other kids. He had just found the last dragonball and had summoned the dragon. (a/n I didn't feel like going into much detail so there!)
    "What is your wish?" (I don't know what the hell he says!)
    "I wish that adults would be more laid back and treat us like we deserve to be treated."
    "You're wish has been granted."
    $%#$^%#^%&$^&%^&647
    Goten hurried home so he could see what the results were. He opened the door and almost tripped over his dad who was busy coloring in one of Pan's coloring books she left there. Goku was like a big kid already so he didn't see what was so weird about this until we walked into the kitchen.
    In there he found his mother banging on pots and pans with spoons.
    "What are you doing!?"
    "I'm making music. Want to join?" Before he could answer his dad ran in there almost knocking him down.
    "Hurry up, Chi Chi! Barney's on!"
    "YAY! Barney's on!" The two of them ran into the living room and turned on the TV From in the kitchen Goten could here his parents singing the theme song to Barney. Goten groaned. _What have I done?
    A/n_ I have to leave like right about now so it's not edited. What do you think so far? The next chapter is about some of the other adults. Hehehe. Please review
    


	2. Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything db/dbz/dbgt related. Lalalaalala

A/n: I realize that in the first chapter the font is messed up. My computer is really stupid and it was being stupid. Thank you to those few people who reviewed. Laalalalal

Chapter 2: why????

Goten was starting to get very frustrated. His parents were playing Ring-Around-the-Rosy. Every time the song reached the end and you had to fall down his down would fall down and hard knocking things off the wall and making messes.

He decided to call the smartest person he knew…. Trunks. Okay so Trunks wasn't the smartest person he knew but he was smarter then him so he considered him to be very smart. Goten walked over to the phone and started to dial the number.

"Hello?" Trunks asked sounding gruff and slightly irritated.

"Hey! It's Goten!"

"Oh hi. I can't talk long my parents and grandparents are acting very strange. Like little kids. My dad is terrorizing through the house!"

Goten couldn't help but laugh thinking of Vegeta acting like a kid. His slight smile turned into a frown. "Trunks, I kind of made this wish and it seemed to have turned adults into little kids. Well not exactly little kids because they still look like adults but they're kids all right. I just wanted to-…..

"WHAT!? THAT WAS YOU WHO MADE EVERYONE INTO KIDS! YOU SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL WITH YOUR WISHES…blah blah blah blah blah." Of course Goten wasn't listening everything Trunks said went through his head.

Snapping out of la la land he finally said something. "What did you say, Trunks?"

"Were you even listening to me?"

Um…no."

"Never mind then, Why don't you come over and bring your parents too. Maybe you could help my sister and get my dad under control."

"All right." He could here screaming in the background.

"I have to go now. Dad's pulling Bra's hair. See ya later." Then he hung up the phone.

"Okay Mo- I mean Chi Chi and Goku. Get your coats on were going to be leaving soon."

"Why?" they said in unison

"Because were going to visit some friends."

"Why/"

"Because they invited us over."

"Why"

Goten was starting to get a bit ticked. "Because they wanted to!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE!"

"WHY?"

"Get your coats on and get in the car!"

"You don't have to be so mean!" Chi Chi exclaimed pouting then going to the closet to find her jacket.

Goku walked over to Goten with his shoes in his hands. "Can you please put my shoes on?" Goten took the shoes and about a half an hour later when they were finally on they went out into the garage to get the car."

Chi Chi and Goku went into the back while Goten was alone up front. They were both sort of afraid of him after he snapped at them. "Buckle up!" Goten announced.

"Why?"

"Because it's safe."

"Why"

"To put it bluntly, I don't want to get pulled over by the pol-…Wait all the police are kids! YAY I don't have to worry about it!"

Goten pushed the garage door opener and started to pull out only to find a big traffic jam.

Then he realized that most drivers were adults and now they were kids causing mayhem in there cars and reckless driving.

"DAMMIT!"

Both Goku and Chi Chi's eyes widened. Goku was the one to say something. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW…. you said a bad. Woooooooorrrrrrrd!"

Ignoring him Goten got out of the car. "Were going to fly there, okay. One of you get on my back and I'll carry the other. They did as they were told. With that Goten took off.

Trunks had finally got Vegeta to settle down. It seemed that Sesame Street did many wonders. Vegeta was sitting on the floor in the family room with his face only inches from the TV.

"Move your big head! I'm trying to watch this too!" Bulma was sitting on the couch trying to watch this too.

"No! Go somewhere else and watch it! Don't disturb me while I'm watching my favorite TV show!"

"I can disturb you as much as I want!" She got off the couch and smacked Vegeta on the arm.

Vegeta's lip started to quiver then his eyes got all teary. He ran over to Trunks. "She hit me!" That's when he slightly started to cry.

Trunks didn't know whether to laugh or not at this scene. 

Without knocking or anything, Goten just walked right in with Goku and Chi Chi right behind him.

"I finally got dad settled down then mom went and hit him."

Goten looked over at Vegeta who crouched up against the wall with a few tears falling from his face and sucking his thumb.

Goten started to crack up. "That's too funny!! Heheheh ahahahha ."

A/n: don't worry Veggie won't be such a baby in all the chapters. I just felt like doing that. 

Next chapter: It seems like Marron is having some troubles at the Kame House. Hmm.

Hope ya had a good Christmas. Please review. It's not edited and I have to leave soon.


	3. Traumitized for Life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything db/dbz/dbgt related.  
  
A/n: sorry it took me kind of a while to update. Either I didn't feel like it, didn't know who to write it, was busy, or had school crap to do. Lalala So your not confused here are the ages of some of the characters. They don't really follow the real ages but I don't care!  
  
Trunks- 17 Goten- 16 Marron- 13 or 14 somewhere around that age Bra- about 10 Pan 3 or 4  
  
Chapter 3: Traumatized for Life.  
  
Today was just a disaster for Marron. It all started when she came home from school only to find her mother sitting in the middle of the living room playing with her old Barbies. At first Marron was convinced that maybe her mother was just organizing them and then put them in the attic to store there since she hadn't played with them in so many years. Ignoring this, she walked into the kitchen only to witness something she certainly hadn't expected to see. Her father, Master Roshi, Yamcha, and Tien were all seated in the middle of the floor playing Duck, Duck, Goose! Master Roshi was the person who was 'it'.  
  
"Duck. Duck. Duck. Goose!" He tapped Kuririn on the head. Kuririn got up chased Master Roshi around the small circle and tagged him.  
  
"Ha ha! I got you!" Kuririn exclaimed jumping up and down, giggling. "Now you have to sit in the middle!" "No! I don't want to!" Master Roshi stomped his foot, crossed, his arms, and pouted.  
  
"But you have to." Yamcha whined.  
  
"No I don't and I won't! No! No! No!" Master Roshi stomped out of the room. Just then Oolong and Puar ran into the room.  
  
"Marron!" Puar exclaimed, "Were so glad your home! Yamcha, your mom, da-."  
  
"What she's trying to say is that. THEY HAVE ALL GONE INSANE!"  
  
"They aren't going insane, Oolong! They're just acting weird."  
  
"I've noticed" Marron said sarcastically just as Master Roshi walked back in.  
  
" I'm hot." He complained. Then he took off his shirt to expose his disgusting old man's chest. Marron slightly wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
"What if we call Bulma-san? Maybe she knows what's going on." Puar said.  
  
"I'll go get the phone." Marron spun on her heal to grab the phone when Master Roshi stepped in front of her. "Master Roshi! Put your pants back on!"  
  
"But I'm hot" he complained. Marron ducked around him quickly and headed to the phone while Oolong and Puar tried to convince him to put clothes his clothes back on.  
  
She quickly dialed the number and Trunks answered it. "Hi Trunks. It's Marron. Is your mom home?" "Er.no.but yes.well sort of."  
  
"Is she home or not?" "Well you see..um.Goten's an idiot and he made some stupid wish causing all adults to become children so she can't talk right now. Is that why you called?" (a/n I can't believe a called Goten an idiot. I'm so mean)  
  
"Yes, it is. What should I." Trunk interrupted her before she could finish.  
  
"I have to go. It's pretty chaotic over here."  
  
"Trunks! Wai-." He hung up before she could even finish. When she turned around to put back the phone back on the receiver she came face to face with Master Roshi. This time he was completely naked. Not able to say anything she ran upstairs to the bathroom where she vomited. That was the most traumatizing thing she had ever seen. The most traumatizing thing anyone could ever see.  
  
A/n: what did you think. I thought it was kind of boring but oh well. The next chapter will be about pan. Alallal please review!!!!! 


	4. Kitchen Catastrophes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything db/dbz/dbgt related.

A/n: I am soooooooo sorry! I haven't updated in TWO MONTHS! I am so bad. I'll try to make updates a bit faster from now on or maybe not.

Chapter 4: Kitchen Catastrophes

Pan eyes fluttered open as she awoke from her nap. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked around. She realized she had fallen asleep on the couch, which was unusual, because usually someone was there to put her back to bad, either her mom, dad, or usually her grandpa. She listened for a moment to hear the presence of anyone else that may be in the house. 

BANG! CLASH! (great sound effects aren't they)

The noise was coming from the kitchen. The four-year old hastily jumped from the couch ran into the kitchen. Her eyes opened wide with a dumbfound look upon her face. 

"Hi Pan!" Her father screeched waving his hands furiously. He then pulled out an open bag of flour out the cupboard then stuck his hand in it. He started throwing the flour all over the room. 

Hercule had a pot on his head and was banging it with spoons while dancing around the room. Her mother was finger painting on the refrigerator with ketchup and mustard.

"Do you want to join us, Pan" Videl asked her. Pan thought for a moment. Actually her conclusion was though up quite easily. Of course she was going to join. Though she had no idea what got then to do this but it didn't happen often when she could totally make a mess and not get in trouble for it.

"Of course I will!" Pan joined her mother in the finger painting with the condiments. 

A/n: I know that was EXTREMLY short but I couldn't think of anything else!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
